Only Dreaming
by VanillaREM
Summary: Tragedy affects Shadow greatly, and his remaining family is here to console him and fight outer forces. But in this end, will they shift him from his depression? ShadowOC
1. Lost In Memory

I wanted to write a fic that focused on Shadow and Maria, but that was such a common plot, it seemed. So, I twisted it up a little. This one really explores Shadow as the Ultimate Life Form and his whole past, I feel. It's gonna get kind of tragic and really...graphic, so this isn't for the faint of heart. I got the idea from a fanpic of Shadow in a pool of blood (Thank-Q Kaoru-chan) and a song by K's Choice called _Only Dreaming_ (duh). Hope you enjoy it...Oh, and if you're a Shadow girlfriend wannabe—maybe you should turn around and read another fic right about now... This is supposed to be a real drama, tragedy sort of thing, so my goal is to get a couple of tears out there! Don't be afraid to tell me if I achieved it!

I don't own Shadow the Hedgehog or Maria Robotnik. They are under the sole ownership of SEGA and other related indicia. I own everyone else...It all begins with this...an author containing the ULTIMATE POWER...

ONLY DREAMING

1. Lost In Memory

He opened his eyes to greet the morning. This morning, they didn't ache from lack of sleep as they often did on nights up late with her. As always, he rolled over on his back, flexed his arms up in the air, drumming his fingers in mid-air. Then, he rolled over on to his right shoulder and reached out to lay his hand on her warm cheek. His heart then sank in realization. She was gone.

Shadow stared blankly at the pillow, frozen in what he suddenly remembered. He slowly recovered from the shock and blinked, lowering his gaze to where her face would have been each morning. He ran his ungloved hand over the fabric of it, savouring its softness at his fingertips and feeling his own pillow start to become damp. He blinked away the tears that fell from his crimson eyes.

After fully waking up and having his morning reflections, Shadow changed and left his room, sighing as he closed the door behind him silently. He didn't wish to wake the other inhabitant of the house.

"Um..."

Too late. They were awake already. He raised his head to look at them.

"Daddy...Are you okay?"

Shadow sighed again and closed his eyes, averting his gaze so she wouldn't see the emotion in his eyes. "Yes, thank you. Don't worry about me."

The small girl took a step forward, pining to see his face. "Are you sure? Please tell me what's wrong. Maybe I can help."

Shadow opened his eyes and locked eyes with her. He smiled, seeing her brought that to his face. He knelt down and placed his hands on her shoulders. "It's okay. And no, you can't help, but thank you for being so considerate."

The young girl's eyes began to glisten with tears of worry and sadness. "It's Mommy, isn't it?"

Damn. She got him. He swallowed hard and fought them back. He didn't want to say it, but her face just couldn't be ignored. He lowered his head and let the tears flow, taking his hand from her shoulders. "Yes. I'm sorry..."

He heard her start to sob as well, and felt her embrace him tightly. "Daddy...I miss her," she gasped.

He hugged her back, pressing her body to his. "I know. Me too. But there's...there's nothing we can do about it... The most we can do is...to be there for each other, okay?"

She gripped him tighter as her tears drenched his fur. He felt her nod, too choked up to speak. But she did manage, "I love you, Daddy. I...don't want to lose you, too..."

His tears were starting to dissipate now. "I love you too, Maria..."

* * *

Lots of crying...Little too much maybe. What a way to start your morning, eh? I hope to make chapters longer after this, but I just wanted to jumpstart the suspense of who "Mommy" is, what made her so special, and what exactly happened to her. As always, I value your input! 


	2. All I Could Do

To reviewer amyR90: Yeah! Amy fans unite! Thanks for reviewing both stories, actually. Just felt I'd thank you here as I'm gonna yabber too much in a Love of Two Hedgehogs. That's good if you say it was confusing, because it was supposed to be. I like having that elusive quality at the beginning and then at the end you go, "Oooh! That's what she meant!" And as to Maria's species...all shall be revealed. Be patient, young grasshopper... And thanks for being the first. Didn't think I'd actually get a review for this because there were Ocs.

2. All I Could Do

Shadow led the young female hedgehog downstairs once they had both calmed down, and he began to bustle about the kitchen as Maria sat down at the table, resting her chin on her teddy bear and staring blankly at the table.

Shadow finally looked at her and broke the deathly silence. "What would you like for breakfast, Maria?"

"What can I have?" she mumbled, her voice muffled by the stuffed animal.

"Anything you want, I suppose." Shadow replied, glancing to the stove that he had already heated up.

"I'll have whatever you're having."

"You sure?"

"Yes, please," she answered, finally looking up at him.

He moved back to the stove and took two eggs from the carton, bringing them to a bowl to crack them. But he became consumed with a reverie, and paused, both hands on either side of the bowl, the two eggs clutched firmly in one hand as his mind wandered.

'Sayonara, Shadow the Hedgehog,' she had said to me. Those were her last words. I couldn't explain those feelings I felt in my heart at the exact moment that she pushed that button. I lost count of how many thoughts ran through my mind as the glass shot down and encased me. All I could do was glare at her, wonder what she had on her mind and scream her name. She struggled to save my life, she staggered over to the control panel, and she succeeded only in the nick of time. I owed so much to her—for being my only friend up there, for sacrificing herself for me, and...for being who she was. All I could do was scream, 'Maria!' No thank you, no real goodbye, whatsoever. I couldn't, and didn't do anything more. I'm so worthless...

Shadow was jolted as he felt a cool liquid rush over his fingers. Blood... he looked down at his hands to see that it wasn't blood, but egg. He hadn't realized that he had been squeezing them, and that they had cracked in his hand. He lifted his hand, watching the albumen make a sticky trail before it finally broke.

"Daddy?"

Shadow whipped around to face her. "Huh?"

"What happened?"

"Uh..." Shadow watched the contents of the egg spread out over the counter. "I...was daydreaming..."

"Should I help you?"

Shadow washed his hands and mopped up the spill with a wet cloth. "I'll be fine."

"Please, sit down, Daddy. I can make breakfast for us."

Shadow leant back against the counter and ran a heavy hand down the side of his face. "No. I should do it. I don't want to burden you."

"It's no problem. Mommy taught me a lot. You look pale, please, Daddy, I beg of you. Sit down and relax!" Maria insisted, standing on an irritated tiptoe.

He opened his eyes and took his hand away. She sounded just like her... Both of them... "Okay. Thank you, Maria," he sighed, shuffling past her and slumping down at the table. He leaned forward to rest his head on his hands and massage his temples.

He turned around to watch Maria start to cook, making sure she was doing everything correctly. He sighed again as he faced forward once more. What he had thought had happened last night had all been a dream. A dream that was once reality, but now was so far away.

What emotions... Emotions I only felt when I was around her...So close I tasted her, and taste I her did. It had started out as a small bud, and then blossomed into a beautiful flower filled with the pollen of both of our emotions. Once she had learnt the true meaning of it all, she couldn't get enough. There was so much to explore, and we both had to experience it as many times as we could. A desire that was fuelled by our love for one another—we filled each other's voids and were faithful as we could be. It would seem we were consumed by this love, and there was no cure for this lovesickness we had for each other...

* * *

I don't understand the stupid quickedit thing...two of the paragraphs are supposed to be italic, but it doesn't work. NEway...yeah...didn't know I could write like that. Ugh. More to come, as well... 


	3. The Scars Left Behind

3. The Scars Left Behind

Yes...yes, that was it. Like the perfect plot, it began with taunting introductions, rising actions and all surmounting to form a heated—

"Daddy?"

Shadow jumped. Without him knowing, he had drifted away in another fantasy. Had he started to act out? In front of his young daughter?

He took the plate from her and set it on the table, staring at it in disbelief.

Maria cocked her head to one side innocently. "What were you doing?"

He shook his head. "Uh...Nothing, Maria. I'm...just tired, that's all..."

"But you sounded like you were in pain..."

"Thank you very much, Maria. It looks delicious," he answered, trying to change the subject.

She shrugged it off and returned to the other side of the counter to get her meal. She sat down at the table across from Shadow and lowered her head in prayer. Shadow watched her lips move slightly as she mouthed the words and then as she made the sign of the cross. She picked up her knife and fork and began to cut at the egg daintily. Feeling a stare, she paused and looked up.

"Yes?"

Again, he shook his head and picked up his utensils. "Sorry." He took off a small piece and placed the fork in his mouth, leaving it there as he paused and reflected before taking it out again. "Maria, do you know where Ty and Jet are staying?"

"No. What about Accel?"

"Accel has her own apartment nearby, remember? Ty and Jet are coming from out of town and said they'd rent a place together," Shadow replied.

"Oh. That's right. They said they were stopping by today, right?"

"Along with everyone else."

Maria put her utensils down and clasped her gloved hands together. "Oh yes...I'd like to see them all again!"

After the two had finished breakfast, they both went off to do their own things. Not soon after, the doorbell sounded. Shadow eased off the couch where he had been lying to answer it and Maria rushed down from her room to greet the visitors as well.

In the doorway stood two figures, both taller than Shadow and considerably older as well. One, a female, was black with rounded bangs and the same quill style as him, except for green stripes instead of red. She had the same tuft of white chest fur and wore a green belt with trailings from the buckle along with gold and white gloves and green and white boots. She had red eyes, like Shadow.

The other, a male, was silver in colour with red stripes on his arms and legs and a quill style similar to a combination of Sonic and Shadow's. He had yellow and gold gloves and black running shoes with small lightning bolt symbols on the inside. He had a left green eye and a right red eye.

"Dad!" They both cried on seeing Shadow. Immediately, the girl reached out to hug and kiss her father.

"It's been so long, dad. I'm so glad to see you," she said calmly, tears filling her eyes.

The male saw Maria lurking behind Shadow. "Hey, Maria. You've grown. And you look so much healthier than when I last saw you."

"Thank you, Mach," she answered cheerfully. "The doctors say that I'm slowly recovering."

The girl moved on to hug her younger sister. "Maria! It's great to see that you're doing so well!"

Maria gagged in her grip. "Likewise, Celerity!"

Shadow closed the door behind them. "Did you see anyone else on your way over?"

"Nope," replied Mach. "Though Ty and Jet are supposed to be nearby, aren't they?"

Shadow nodded.

"And Mireille and Lucien coming from out of town?"

Again, Shadow acknowledged with a nod. "Have a seat, and make yourself comfortable. I'll wait for them here in the foyer."

Mach and Celerity looked to each other, exchanging slightly worried glances. Celerity spoke. "Our bags are still outside. If we could get them?"

Feeling slightly embarrassed, Shadow opened the door once more for them.

Mach and Celerity followed Maria to the living room where Shadow had retired to after breakfast. They each sat in their favourite chairs as Mach and Celerity examined the changes to the house.

"Well, dad sure knows how to keep the place clean without mom around," Mach commented, running his finger along the arm of the chair to reveal no dust.

"He isn't doing that much, actually," replied Maria, with hesitance and traces of guilt in her voice. "I've been doing the dusting a lot of the cleaning. This morning I cooked breakfast."

"Really?" asked Celerity, straightening her pose. "If dad's making you do the work, this has to have really affected him bad."

Maria shook her head and lowered it. "No, he's not making me do it. I just notice things getting a little untidy, so i do them myself. I'm sure that he would get around to doing them, but I get to the task first."

"Then how is dad taking mom's..." Celerity trailed off.

"Not very well. He daydreams a lot, and this morning while he was waiting for me to finish cooking, he seemed to fall asleep. He did some weird actions and sounded like his was in pain. What do you think that was?"

Mach and Celerity exchanged glances yet again. This time Mach answered. "I'm sure it was nothing, Maria," he said, laughing slightly to cover up his embarrassment.

They heard the doorbell ring again, and the two elders ran to the door, grinding to a halt on meeting their father's hand.

"No running in the house," he scolded calmly as he plodded to the door.

"At least the rules are still the same," Celerity sighed.

* * *

XD. So, confused? And no, Mach and Celerity aren't crazy calling Shadow "dad" even though they're much older. Think about it...(You don't really NEED to know who mommy is for this one) First person to guess the reasoning wins a prize! 


End file.
